Dragon Ball Z
| network = Fuji TV (1989–1996), Animax, Tokyo MX | network_en = | first = April 26, 1989 | last = January 31, 1996 | episodes = 291 | episode_list = List of Dragon Ball Z episodes }} | network = Fuji TV | network_en = | first = April 5, 2009 – March 27, 2011 Continued run: April 6, 2014 | last = | episodes = 167 | episode_list = List of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes }} |Doragon Bōru Zetto|commonly abbreviated as 'DBZ|lead=yes}} is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation. Dragon Ball Z is the Sequel to the ''Dragon Ball'' anime and adapts the last 325 chapters of the original 519-chapter Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama, that were published from 1988 to 1995 in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Dragon Ball Z first aired in Japan on Fuji TV from April 25, 1989 to January 31, 1996, before being dubbed in several territories around the world, including the United States, Australia, Europe, India, and Latin America. Dragon Ball Z follows the adventures of the protagonist Goku who, along with his companions, defends the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters and conquerors, unnaturally powerful androids and near indestructible magical creatures. While the original Dragon Ball anime followed Goku from his childhood into adulthood, Dragon Ball Z is a continuation of his adult life, but at the same time parallels the maturation of his son, Gohan, as well as the evolution of his rivals Piccolo and Vegeta from enemies into allies. Due to the success of the anime in America, the manga chapters comprising its story were released by Viz Media under the title Dragon Ball Z. Additional works called animanga were released, which adapt the animation to manga form. Dragon Ball Z's popularity has spawned numerous releases which have come to represent the majority of content in the Dragon Ball universe; including 14 movies and 148 video games, many of them being only released in Japan, and a host of soundtracks stemming from this material. Dragon Ball Z remains a cultural icon through numerous adaptations, including a remastered broadcast as |Doragon Bōru Kai|lit. "Dragon Ball Revised"}} from 2009 to 2011 and from 2014 onwards Plot ''Dragon Ball Z picks up five years after the end of the Dragon Ball anime, with Goku as a young adult and father to his son Gohan. A humanoid alien named Raditz arrives on Earth in a spacecraft and tracks down Goku, revealing to him that he is his long-lost big brother and that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the . The Saiyans had sent Goku (originally named "Kakarot") to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but he suffered a severe head injury soon after his arrival and lost all memory of his mission, as well as his blood-thirsty Saiyan nature. Goku refuses to help Raditz continue the mission, which results in Raditz kidnapping Gohan. Goku decides to team up with Piccolo in order to defeat Raditz and save his son, while sacrificing his own life in the process. In the afterlife, Goku trains under King Kai until he is revived by the Dragon Balls a year later in order to save the Earth from Raditz' comrades; Nappa and the Saiyan prince Vegeta. During the battle Piccolo is killed, along with Goku's allies Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist because of Piccolo's death. Goku arrives at the battlefield late, but avenges his fallen friends by defeating Nappa with his new level of power. Vegeta himself enters into the battle with Goku and after numerous clashes Goku manages to defeat him as well, with the help of Gohan and his best friend Krillin. At Goku's request, they spare Vegeta's life and allow him to escape Earth. During the battle, Krillin overhears Vegeta mentioning the original set of Dragon Balls from Piccolo's home planet . While Goku recovers from his injuries at the hospital, Gohan, Krillin and Goku's oldest friend Bulma depart for Namek in order to use these Dragon Balls to revive their dead friends. However, they discover that Vegeta's superior, the galactic tyrant Lord Frieza, is already there, seeking the Dragon Balls to be granted eternal life. A fully healed Vegeta arrives on Namek as well, seeking the Dragon Balls for himself, which leads to several battles between him and Frieza's henchmen. Realizing he's overpowered, Vegeta teams up with Gohan and Krillin to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries summoned by Frieza. After Goku finally arrives on Namek, the epic battle with Frieza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a fabled and defeats him. Upon his return to Earth a year later, Goku encounters a time traveler named Trunks, the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, who warns Goku that a group of will appear three years later, seeking revenge against Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army when he was a child. During this time, an evil life form called Cell emerges and after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. After Goku sacrifices his own life a second time, to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell after ascending to the second level of Super Saiyan.Seven years later Goku, who has been briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against a magical being named Majin Buu. After numerous battles resulting in the destruction and recreation of the Earth, Goku (whose life is permanently restored by the Elder Kai) destroys Buu with a "Spirit Bomb" attack containing the energy of everyone on Earth. Goku makes a wish for Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a good person and ten years later, at another martial arts tournament, Goku meets Buu's human reincarnation, Uub. Leaving the match between them unfinished, Goku departs with Uub to train him to become Earth's new guardian. Production and broadcasting The title "Dragon Ball Z" was chosen by Akira Toriyama because Z is the last letter of the alphabet and he wanted to finish the series because he was running out of ideas for Dragon Ball. Conventional knowledge in Japan used the "Z" only for the anime to separate Goku's childhood and adult life. Dragon Ball Z is adapted from the final 325 chapters of the manga series which were published in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1988 to 1995, it premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989, taking over its predecessor's time slot, and ran for 291 episodes until its conclusion on January 31, 1996. '' Because Toriyama was writing the manga during the production of the anime,Editors' roundtable, Jump Comics (Shueisha), July 2, 2004, page 88. ISBN 4088737059 Dragon Ball Z added original material not adapted from the Dragon Ball manga. Additional original material included lengthening scenes or adding new ones, including new attacks and characters not present in the manga. Throughout the production, the voice actors were tasked with playing different characters and performing their lines on cue, switching between roles as necessary.Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3, pages 107–113 The voice actors were unable to record the lines separately because of the close dialogue timing. When asked if juggling the different voices of Goku, Gohan and Goten was difficult, Masako Nozawa said that it was not, and that she was able to switch roles upon seeing the character's picture. Series Director Daisuke Nishio left the series after personally directing Episode #202. Nishio left the series to become series director of Aoki Densetsu Shoot!. The role of series director was not officially filled for Episodes #200-291, despite Nishio's directing of Episode #202. English production and broadcasting In 1995, Funimation Productions licensed Dragon Ball Z for an English-language release in North America. They contracted Saban Entertainment to help finance and distribute the series to television, and Pioneer Entertainment to handle home video distribution. Saban hired the Vancouver-based Ocean Studios to dub the anime, and Shuki Levy (Saban's in-house musician) to compose an American background score and theme song (also known as "Rock the Dragon!"). This dub of Dragon Ball Z had mandated cuts to content and length, which reduced the first 67 episodes to 53.Dragon Ball Z Funimation/Saban dub, episodes 1-53 (1-67 uncut) The series premiered in the U.S. on September 13, 1996 in First-run syndication, but was cancelled after two seasons due to a lack of interest from syndication companies. Pioneer also ceased its home video release of the series at volume 17 (the end of this dub) and retained the rights to produce an uncut subtitled version, but did not do so. Instead, Pioneer produced a bilingual uncut home video release of the series' first three movies, also dubbed by Ocean Studios. On August 31, 1998, re-runs of the cancelled dub began airing on Cartoon Network as part of the channel's weekday afternoon programming block Toonami. Due to the success of these re-runs on Toonami, Funimation resumed production on the series' English dub by themselves, but could no longer afford the services of Ocean Studios without Saban's financial assistance. This led to Funimation creating its own in-house voice cast at their Texas-based studio, as well as a new background score composed by Bruce Faulconer. This new dub featured less censorship (due to fewer restrictions on cable programming) and premiered on Cartoon Network's Toonami from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003, continuing in re-runs through 2008. KidsWB briefly ran Dragon Ball Z in 2001 on its short-lived Toonami block. In 2004, Pioneer lost its distribution rights to the first 53/67 episodes of Dragon Ball Z (as well as the first three movies), allowing Funimation to re-dub them with their in-house voice cast and restore the removed content. This dub's background score was composed by Nathan Johnson. Funimation's new uncut dub of these episodes aired on Cartoon Network during the summer of 2005 (in late night, due to the unedited content). Funimation's later remastered DVDs of the series saw minor changes made to their in-house dub for quality and consistency, mostly after the episode 67 gap, and had the option to play the entire series' dub with both the American and Japanese background music. In January 2011, Funimation and Toei announced that they would stream Dragon Ball Z within 30 minutes before their simulcast of One Piece. As of 2013, Dragon Ball Z is being streamed on Hulu, containing the English dub with the Japanese music and uncut footage, as well as subtitled Japanese episodes. The Funimation dubbed episodes also aired in Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Belgium, Australia and New Zealand. However, beginning with episode 108 (123 uncut), AB Groupe and Westwood Media (in association with Ocean Studios) produced an alternate English dub to comply with Canadian broadcasting standards. The alternate dub was broadcast in the UK, the Netherlands, Ireland and Canada, while Funimation's dub continued to air in the U.S., Australia and New Zealand. Dragon Ball Z originally aired on the British Comedy Network in Fall 1998.Rupert Howe, Made in Japan: Chasing the Dragon ; Pokemon Was Nicknamed 'Kiddie Crack' but a New Wave of Japanese Monsters Threatens to Be Even More Addictive. The Independent (London), March 5, 2000. This production used some of the same voices from the original short lived dub syndicated in the U.S. (that was later on Toonami), was edited for content, featured another alternate background score, and used much of the same script from Funimation's in-house dub. ''Dragon Ball Kai'' In February 2009, Toei Animation announced that it would begin broadcasting a revised version of Dragon Ball Z as part of the series' 20th anniversary celebrations. The series premiered on Fuji TV in Japan on April 5, 2009, under the name Dragon Ball Kai. The ending suffix in the name means "updated" or "altered" and reflects the improvements and corrections of the original work. The original footage was remastered for HDTV, featuring updated opening and ending sequences, new music, and a rerecording of the vocal tracks. The original material and any damaged frames were removed to more closely follow the manga, resulting in a faster-moving story. The series concluded with the finale of the Cell arc as opposed to including the Majin Buu arc. It was originally planned to run 98 episodes, however due to the Tōhoku offshore earthquake and tsunami, the final episode of Dragon Ball Kai was not aired and the series ended on its 97th episode in Japan on March 27, 2011. In November 2012, Mayumi Tanaka, the Japanese voice of Krillin, announced that she and the rest of the cast were recording more episodes of Dragon Ball Kai. In February 2014, the Kai adaptation of the final Majin Buu arc was officially confirmed. The series, which is said by Toei's European branch to be titled Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters and will run for 69 episodes, began airing in Japan on Fuji TV on April 6, 2014. Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Listed at 69 Episodes - News - Anime News Network:UK. Anime News Network (2014-04-17). Retrieved on 2014-05-12. English production and broadcasting Funimation licensed Dragon Ball Kai for an English-language release in North America, under the title Dragon Ball Z Kai. The series was broadcast on Nicktoons from May 24, 2010 to February 8, 2013.Navarre Reveals Funimation's Dragon Ball Kai License -- Anime News Network (Received February 2, 2010) In addition to Nicktoons, the series also began airing on The CW's Saturday morning programming block Toonzai on August 14, 2010, then on its successor, Vortexx, which began on August 25, 2012. Both the Nicktoons and Toonzai/Vortexx airings have been edited for content, though the Toonzai/Vortexx version is censored even more so than Nicktoons, most likely due to The CW being a broadcast network. Kai began airing on Adult Swim's Toonami block in fall 2014, and re-runs of the previous week's episodes began airing at the beginning of Adult Swim proper starting in February 2015. CSC Media Group acquired the broadcast rights to Dragon Ball Z Kai in the United Kingdom and began airing it on Kix! in early 2013. Despite Kai s continuation not being officially confirmed at the time, Sean Schemmel and Kyle Hebert, the Funimation dub voice actors of Goku and Gohan, announced in April 2013 that they had started recording an English dub for new episodes. In November 2013, Kai's Australasian distributor Madman Entertainment revealed that the Majin Buu arc of Kai would be released in 2014 and that they were waiting on dubs to be finished. Although not officially announced, several voice actors for Ocean Studios claimed in 2014 that they had recorded for an English dub of Dragon Ball Kai separate from Funimation's. Censorship Dragon Ball Z s original North American release was the subject of heavy censorship which resulted in a large amounts of removed content and alterations that greatly changed the original work. Funimation CEO Gen Fukunaga is often criticized for his role in the censorship; but it was the distributor Saban which required such changes or they would not air the work, as was the case with the episode "Orphans". These changes included altering every aspect of the show from character names, clothing, scenes and dialogue of the show. The character Mr. Satan was renamed Hercule and this change has been retained in other English media such as Viz's Dragon Ball Z manga and video games, which includes referring to his name, erroneously, as "Hercule Satan" in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22.Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate, Battle 22, TOSE Software Co., 1995 The dialogue changes would sometimes contradict the scenes itself; after the apparent fatal explosion of a helicopter, one of the characters said, "It's okay, I can see their parachutes!" Funimation's redub for the 2005 release would address many of the censorship issues that were required by Saban, with the uncut releases preserving the integrity of the original Japanese release. During the original Japanese TV airing of Dragon Ball Kai, scenes involving blood and brief nudity were censored. A rumor that Cartoon Network would be airing Kai uncut was met with an official statement to debunk the rumor in June 2010. Nicktoons would also censor Kai; it released a preview showcasing these changes which included removing blood and cheek scar from Bardock and altering the color of Roshi's alcohol. The show was further edited for its broadcast on Toonzai and Vortexx, but the show's DVD and Blu-ray releases only contained the edits present in the original Japanese version. Steven Simmons, who did the subtitling for Funimation's home video releases, offered commentary on the subtitling from a project and technical stand point, addressing several concerns. Simmons said that Gen Fukunaga did not want any swearing on the discs, but because there was no taboo word list Simmons would substitute a variation in the strength of the words by situation with the changes starting in episode 21. The typographical errors in the script were caused by dashes (—) and double-quotes (") failing to appear, which resulted in confusing dialogue. Music Shunsuke Kikuchi composed the score for Dragon Ball Z. The opening theme for the first 199 episodes is "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" performed by Hironobu Kageyama. The opening theme used for the series up until its finale at episode 291 is "We Gotta Power" also performed by Kageyama. The ending theme used for the first 194 episodes is performed by MANNA. The ending theme used for the remaining episodes is performed by Kageyama. Kenji Yamamoto composed the score for Dragon Ball Kai. "Dragon Soul" by Takayoshi Tanimoto and Takafumi Iwasaki, performing under the name "Dragon Soul", is used as the series' opening theme song. Dragon Soul's "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" is the ending theme for the first 54 episodes, with by "Team Dragon from AKB48", a unit composed of seven members from AKB48, used for the remaining. On March 9, 2011, Toei announced that due to Yamamoto's score infringing on the rights of an unknown third party or parties, the music for remaining episodes and reruns of previous episodes would be replaced. Later reports from Toei stated that with the exception of the series' opening and closing songs, as well as eyecatch music, Yamamoto's score was replaced with Shunsuke Kikuchi's original from Dragon Ball Z. The music for the Majin Buu arc of Kai is composed by Norihito Sumitomo. The opening theme is by Dragon Soul, while the first ending song is by Japanese rock band Good Morning America, the second by Leo Ieiri from episode 112 to 123, the third "Oh Yeah!!!!!!!" by Czecho No Republic from 124 to 136 and the fourth "Galaxy" by Kyūso Nekokami from 137 onwards. Related media Home releases In Japan, Dragon Ball Z did not receive a home video release until 2003, seven years after its broadcast. This was a remastering of the series in two 26-disc DVD box sets, that were made-to-order only, released on March 19 and September 18 and referred to as "Dragon Boxes." The content of these sets began being released on mass-produced individual 6-episode DVDs on November 2, 2005 and finished with the 49th volume released on February 7, 2007. The international home release structure of Dragon Ball Z is complicated by the licensing and release of the companies involved in producing and distributing the work. Releases of the media occurred on both VHS and DVD with separate edited and uncut versions being released simultaneously. Both versions of the edited and uncut material are treated as different entries and would frequently make Billboard rankings as separate entries. Home release sales were featured prominently on the Nielsen VideoScan charts. Further complicating the release of the material was Funimation itself; which was known to release "DVDs out of sequence in order to get them out as fast as possible"; as in the case of their third season. Pioneer Entertainment distributed the Funimation/Saban edited-only dub of 53 episodes on seventeen VHS between 1997 and 1999, and seventeen DVDs throughout 1999. Two box sets separating them into the Saiyan and Namek arcs were also released on VHS in 1999, and on DVD in 2001. Funimation's own distribution of their initial in-house dub, which began with episode 54, in edited or uncut VHS ran between 2000 and 2003. A DVD version was produced alongside these, although they were only produced uncut and contained the option to watch the original Japanese with subtitles. In 2005, Funimation began releasing their in-house dub of the beginning of Dragon Ball Z on DVD, marking the first time the episodes were seen uncut in North America. However, only nine volumes were released, leaving it incomplete. Instead, Funimation remastered and cropped the entire series into 16:9 widescreen format and began re-releasing it to DVD in nine individual "season" box sets; the first set released on February 6, 2007 and the final on May 19, 2009. In July 2009, Funimation announced that they would be releasing the Japanese frame-by-frame "Dragon Box" restoration of Dragon Ball Z in North America. These seven limited edition DVD box sets were released uncut in the show's original 4:3 fullscreen format between November 10, 2009 and October 11, 2011. In July 2011, Funimation announced plans to release Dragon Ball Z in Blu-ray Disc format, with the first set released on November 8, 2011.Official Funimation Anime Online Community - FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES DRAGON BALL Z SERIES ON BLU-RAYFunimation Entertainment Announces Dragon Ball Z Series on Blu-ray - FLOWER MOUND, Texas, July 21, 2011 However, production of these 4:3 sets was suspended after the second volume, citing concerns over restoring the original film material frame by frame. Only a year later, the company began producing a cropped 16:9 remastered Blu-ray release in 2013, with nine sets released in total. On August 13, 2013, Funimation released all 53 episodes and the three movies from their first Dragon Ball Z dub created with Saban and Ocean Studios in a collector's DVD box set. ''Kai'' In Japan, Dragon Ball Kai was released in wide-screen on 33 DVDs and in fullscreen on a single Blu-ray and eight four-disc Blu-ray sets from September 18, 2009 to August 2, 2011. Funimation released eight DVD and Blu-ray box sets of Dragon Ball Z Kai from May 18, 2010 to June 5, 2012. These sets contain the original Japanese audio track with English subtitles, as well as the uncut version of the English dub, which does not contain any of the edits made for the TV airings. Before the final volume was even published, Funimation began re-releasing the series in four DVD and Blu-ray "season" sets between May 22, 2012 and March 12, 2013. Manga While the manga was all titled Dragon Ball in Japan, due to the popularity of the Dragon Ball Z anime in the west, Viz Media changed the title of the last 26 volumes of the manga to "Dragon Ball Z" to avoid confusion. The volumes were originally published in Japan between 1989 and 1995. It began serialization in the American Shonen Jump, beginning in the middle of the series with the Cyborg Saga; the tankōbon volumes of both Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball were released simultaneously by Viz Media in the United States. In March 2001, Viz continued this separation by re-shipping the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z titles starting with the first volumes of each work. Viz's marketing for the manga made distinct the differences between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z tone. Viz billed Dragon Ball Z: "More action-packed than the stories of Goku's youth, Dragon Ball Z is pure adrenaline, with battles of truly Earth-shaking proportions!" Films The Dragon Ball Z films will comprise a total of 15 entries by 2015. The films are typically released in March and July in accordance with the spring and summer vacations of Japanese schools. They were typically double features paired up with other anime films, and were thus, usually an hour or less in length. The films themselves offer contradictions in both chronology and design that make them incompatible with a single continuity. All 14 films were licensed in North America by Funimation, and all have received in-house dubs by the company. Prior to Funimation, the third film was a part of the short-lived Saban syndication, being split into three episodes, and the first three films received uncut English dubs in 1998 produced by Funimation with Ocean Studios and released by Pioneer. Several of the films have been broadcast on Cartoon Network and Nicktoons in the United States, Toonami UK in the United Kingdom (some featuring alternate English dubs produced with an unknown cast by AB Groupe), and Cartoon Network in Australia. Television specials and original video animations Three TV specials based on Dragon Ball Z were produced and broadcast on Fuji TV. The first two were Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku in 1990 and Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks in 1993, the later being based on a special chapter of the original manga. Both were licensed by Funimation in North America and AB Groupe in Europe. In 2013, a two-part hour-long crossover with One Piece and Toriko, titled Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!!, was created and aired. Additionally, two original video animations (OVAs) bearing the Dragon Ball Z title have been made. The first is Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was originally released in 1993 in two parts as "Official Visual Guides" for the video game of the same title. Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans was a 2010 remake of this OVA. None of the OVAs have been dubbed into English, and the only one to see a release in North America is the 2010 remake, which was subtitled and included as a bonus feature in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Video games There are over 57 video game releases bearing the name Dragon Ball Z across a range of platforms from the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom to the current generation consoles. Also included are Arcade games like Super Dragon Ball Z, which would eventually be ported to consoles. In North America, licensing rights had been given to both Namco Bandai and Atari. In 1999, Atari acquired exclusive rights to the video games through Funimation, a deal which was extended for five more years in 2005. A 2007 dispute would end with Atari paying Funimation $3.5 million. In July 2009, Namco Bandai was reported to have obtained exclusive rights to release the games for a period of five years. This presumably would have taken effect after Atari's licensing rights expired at the end of January 2010. Soundtracks Dragon Ball Z has been host to numerous soundtrack releases with works like "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" and a series of 21 soundtracks released as part of the Dragon Ball Z Hit Song Collection Series. In total, dozens of releases exist for Dragon Ball Z which includes Japanese and foreign adapted releases of the anime themes and video game soundtracks. Reception Cultural impact and legacy Dragon Ball Z was listed as the 78th best animated show in IGN's "Top 100 Animated Series", and was also listed as the 50th greatest cartoon in ''Wizard'' magazine's "Top 100 Greatest Cartoons" list. The film ranked #5 on Wizard's Anime Magazine on their "Top 50 Anime released in North America". Dragon Ball Z s popularity is reflected through a variety of data through online interactions which show the popularity of the media. In 2001, it was reported that the official website of Dragon Ball Z records 4.7 million hits per day and included 500,000+ registered fans. The term "Dragonball Z" ranked 4th in 1999 and 2nd in 2000 by Lycos' web search engine. For 2001, "Dragonball" was the most popular search on Lycos and "Dragonball Z" was fifth on Yahoo!. Ratings Dragon Ball Z's Japanese run was very popular with an average viewer ratings of 20.5% across the series. Dragon Ball Z also proved to be a rating success in the United States, as the premiere of Season Three of Dragon Ball Z in 1999, done by Funimation's in-house dub, was the highest-rated program ever at the time on Cartoon Network. In 2002, in the week ending September 22nd, Dragon Ball Z was the #1 program of the week on all of television with tweens 9-14, boys 9-14 and men 12-24, with the Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday telecasts of Dragon Ball Z ranked as the top three programs in all of television, broadcast or cable, for delivery of boys 9-14. In 2001, Cartoon Network obtained licensing to run 96 more episodes and air the original Dragon Ball anime and was the top rated show in the Toonami block of Cartoon network. Beginning March 26, 2001, Cartoon Network ran a 12-week special promotion "Toonami Reactor" which included a focus on Dragon Ball Z, which would stream episodes online to high-speed internet users. Many home video releases were met with both the edited and unedited versions placing on in the top 10 video charts of ''Billboard''. For example, "The Dark Prince Returns" (containing episodes 226-228) and "Rivals" (containing episodes 229-231) edited and unedited, made the Billboard magazine top video list for October 20, 2001. The first episode of Dragon Ball Kai earned a viewer ratings percentage of 11.3, ahead of One Piece and behind Crayon Shin-chan. Although following episodes had lower ratings, Kai was among the top 10 anime in viewer ratings every week in Japan for most of its run. Towards the end of the original run the ratings hovered around 9%-10%. Dragon Ball Z Kai premiered on Nicktoons in May 2010 and set the record for the highest-rated premiere in total viewers, and in tweens and boys ages 9–14. Nielsen Mega Manila viewer ratings ranked Dragon Ball Kai with a viewer ratings with a high of 18.4% for October 30 – November 4 in 2012. At the end of April 2013, Dragon Ball Kai would trail just behind One Piece at 14.2%. Broadcasters' Audience Research Board ranked Dragon Ball Z Kai as the second most viewed show in the week it debuted on Kix. On its debut on Vortexx, Dragon Ball Z Kai was the third highest rated show on the Saturday morning block with 841,000 viewers and a 0.5 household rating. Merchandising Dragon Ball Z merchandise was a success prior to its peak American interest, with more than $3 billion in sales from 1986-2000. Though the merchandising of Dragon Ball Z would be a hit even into the holiday season. In 1998, Animage-ine Entertainment, a division of Simitar, announced the sale of Chroma-Cels, mock animation cels to capitalize on the popularity of Dragon Ball Z. The original sale was forecasted for late 1998, but were pushed back to January 12, 1999. thumbnail|left|An acrylic dragon ball.In 2000, MGA Entertainment released more than twenty toys, consisting of table-top games and walkie-talkies. Irwin Toy released more than 72 figures consisting of 2-inch and 5 inch action figures, which became top-selling toys in a market dominated by the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Irwin Toys would release other unique Dragon Ball Z toys including a battery powered Flying Nimbus Cloud which hovered without touching the ground and a die-cast line of vehicles with collector capsules. In June 2000, Burger King had a toy promotion which would see 20 million figurines; Burger King bore the cost of the promotion which provided free marketing for Funimation. The Halloween Association found Dragon Ball Z costumes to be the fourth most popular costumes in their nationwide survey. In December 2002, Jakks Pacific signed a three-year deal for licensing Dragon Ball Z toys, which was possible because of the bankruptcy of Irwin Toy. JAKKS Pacific's Dragon Ball Z 5-inch figures were cited as impressive for their painting and articulation.Bump on Head Does Good for Warrior, Target Earth, Joseph Szadkowski, The Washington Times (Washington, DC), December 3, 2005 Questia In 2010, Toei closed deals in Central and South American countries which included Algazarra, Richtex, Pil Andina, DTM, Doobalo and Bondy Fiesta. In 2012, Brazil's Abr-Art Bag Rio Comercio Importacao e Exportacao closed a deal with Toei. Notes References External links * Official website * Official website * * * Z Category:1989 anime television series Category:1996 Japanese television series endings Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Akira Toriyama Category:Animax shows Category:Anime series based on manga Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Fuji Television shows Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Geneon USA Category:Japanese mythology in anime and manga Category:Jinn in popular culture Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Science fantasy anime and manga Category:Sequel television series Category:Size change in fiction Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Television shows Category:Viz Media manga Category:YTV shows Category:Toonami Category:GMA Network shows Category:Programs acquired by GMA Network Category:Scott Mcneil Category:Christopher Sabat Category:Ian James Corlett Category:Terry Klassen Category:Mike McFarland Category:Saffron Henderson Category:Masako Nozawa Category:Daisuke Gouri Category:Hiromi Tsuru Category:Mayumi Tanaka Category:Miki Itou Category:Ryo Horikawa Category:Tohru Furuya Category:Banjō Ginga Category:Bin Shimada Category:Ichirô Nagai Category:Megumi Hayashibara Category:Ryusei Nakao Category:Kara Edwards Category:Kyle Hebert Category:Peter Kelamis Category:Brian Drummond Category:Laura Bailey Category:Lisa Ann Beley Category:Maggie Blue O'Hara Category:Brian Dobson Category:David Kaye Category:Don Brown Category:Kirby Morrow Category:Michael Dobson Category:Moneca Stori Category:Tabitha St Germain Category:Paulina Gillis Category:Linda Young